Field
The present disclosure generally relates to insurance services, and more particularly to image processing for inventorying items.
Description of the Related Art
Personal property indexing services are available that assist a user in inventorying their belongings so that a record of these belongings exists in the event of a loss pursued in an insurance claim. Unfortunately, very few people use the indexing services due to the tedium associated with individually cataloging each and every belonging owned, and thereafter maintaining that catalog.